En su mayoría: Marineros
by Z. Sam
Summary: Que pasaría si después de un largo tiempo te vuelves a encntrar con la persona que más detestas... pésimo sumary, gran historia. Aclaración: TDWT si pasó.
1. WTF?

**Hola!:) Aca les dejo un nuevo fic, por fin pude hacer un DxC, aunque creoque el tema está algo repetido, pero que más da... enserio me esforce :( **

**DISCLAMER:**Los personajes de total drama aquí presentes, no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores...

**TIEMPO Y ESPACIO**: Cuatro años después, anque que creo que en la historia ya lo mencionan pero igual.

**Ahora sin más interrupciones, aqui les dejo eL primer chapter...**

* * *

><p><strong>En su mayoría…Marineros<strong>

**Chapter 1: WTF?**

- Hola- saludo alegremente el Sr. Black recibiendo a sus invitados- me alegra que pudieran venir.

- Hola- le devolvió el saludo – a mi esposa y a mí nos alegra mucho que nos invitará – dijo entrando el Sr. White.

- Tomen asiento por favor – dijo indicándoles unos sofás en la sala, ellos se sientan y la empleada les trae unas tazas de café.

- Bien, al grano, ¿Por qué nos llamo? **(que directo o.O)-** dice después de tomar un sorbo.

- Bueno pues quería hablarles acerca de invertir nuestra empresa de pescado en la marina- dice fumando un puro.

- Me parece interesante, pero, ¿cuál es tu condición?- dice con cara de "ya sé lo que estas tramando".

- Yo estaba pensando que, como nosotros ya vamos a dejar herencia a nuestros hijos entonces…- lo interrumpe el Sr. White- ve al grano.

- Un matrimonio arreglado- dice despreocupado.

- Pero así, digo nuestro ni siquiera se conocen- comenta algo preocupado ante la idea.

- Entiendo tu preocupación, pero puedo enviar a Duncan a tu barco este verano para que conozca a Courtney **(Tan tantán…)-** dice tratando de convencerlo.

- Está bien – dice parándose.

-Trato hecho- y los dos se estrechan las manos.

* * *

><p>-Courtney querida que bien que llegaste – dice el Sr. White abrazando felizmente a su hija que acababa de llegar.<p>

-Hola padre, porque me pediste que viniera?- pregunta entrando a la mansión de sus padres.

-Toma asiento, así te lo explico – dice indicándole el sofá.

-Bueno ahora sí, habla- prácticamente le ordena, acomodándose en el sofá.

-Bueno, pues yo quería avisarte que… - dice algo preocupado por la reacción de euforia que podría tener su hija.

-Qué?- pregunta intrigada.

-Que tendrás un matrimonio arreglado- dice fingiendo una sonrisa, viendo la expresión de sorpresa en la cara de su hija.

-Oh no- se levanta del sofá y empieza a dar vuelta frotándose los pómulos (ustedes entienden).

-Vamos Courtney, hazlo por la compañía – decía mientras veía a su hija seguir diciendo "no no"- Además, yo no viviré para siempre y ya selle el acuerdo con el Sr. Black…-iba continuar, pero su hija lo corta- El hijo del Sr. Black, te volviste loco papá! Sabes que reputación tiene ese sujeto!-grita estérica.

-Tranquilízate Court, no lo conoces bien tal vez sea un buen chico – dice tratando de fingir una sonrisa de nuevo.

-Tu crees?- dice ya más tranquila, sentándose en el sofá y soplando un mechón de su cabello que le cubría la frente.

-Mira, por eso te quería informar de otra cosa- dice tratando de poner la iniciativa.

-De qué?- dice preocupada y a la vez intrigada.

-Pasaras el verano en mi barco- dice entusiasta y sonriendo, esta vez de verdad.

-En serio?- dice con un tono no tan entusiasta y cara de desagrado.

-Vamos, será divertido, además, tómalo como unas vacaciones- dice tratando de animarla.

-_Sí , unas vacaciones para conocer a la persona con quien pasaras el resto de tu vida_- piensa Courtney.

-Y bien, que te parece?-se para y pregunta interrumpiendo sus pensamientos.

-Está bien, lo haré- dice parándose y abrazando a su papá.

* * *

><p><strong>-<strong>Padre ya llegué!-dice gritando al entrar a la mansión de sus padres.

-Duncan hijo, toma asiento – le dice su padre sonriendo.

-Por que de tan buen humor?- dice levantando una ceja, al saber que su padre nunca se comportaba tan bien con él.

-Porque acabo de hacer un buen trato, y tu muchacho me ayudarás en eso- dice parándose, sirviendo dos copas de champan y entregándole una a su hijo- aquí tienes.

-Se puede saber en qué?- dice tomando un sorbo.

- Te casarás con la hija del general de la marina- sonríe pícaramente.

- Tantos peces te afectaron verdad?- comenta – yo no me casaré con una niña de papi- dice en tono mandón.

-Lo siento Duncan, bueno la verdad no mucho, pero tendrás que hacerlo- dice dejando su copa en la mesa de centro- yo ya fije el trato con el Sr. White.

-El Sr. White, ves de eso hablo- dice discutiendo con su padre-su hija es una engreída.

-La conoces ya?- pregunta sorprendido.

-No, pero todo el mundo die eso- se cruza de brazos.

-Bueno, pues la conocerás pronto, ya que pasarás el verano en la marina- dice sonriendo.

-Que! En la marina!- grita estéricamente- ni sueñes que pasare todo el verano en un barco… a menos que sea un crucero- y se pone a pensar.

- Bueno no es un crucero, pero parecido, además Duncan ya te lo dije CONOCERAS A UNA CHICA- dice recordándoselo y poniendo énfasis en la última frase - no se supone que eso te debería agradar.

-Tal vez, y puede que sea linda- sonríe- ok lo haré- a continuación ambos estrechan sus manos.

* * *

><p><strong>POV. Courtney <strong>

Bueno ya llegué, pasaré 3 meses en este barco para conocer a mi "prometido" que posiblemente sea un idiota sin remedio… pero qué más da, lo haré por mi papá y por el hecho de que estas serán como unas vacaciones.

_- Personas que van a abortar el barco principal por favor abordar de inmediato, ya vamos a partir._

Ok, esa es la señal, subiré. Mientras ponía mis maletas en el lado trasero del barco vi a un chico que se me hacía conocido, tenía gafas oscuras pero mejor no le tomé importancia y subí.

El barco empezó a moverse, ya no había salida, tendría que quedarme ahí y aún no conocía a mi supuesto prometido. Me puse mi vestido suelto hasta las rodillas, mis gafas oscuras con borde blanco y mi sombreo de paja. Admiraba el mar desde el borde del barco, pensando en cómo sería mi prometido, pero entonces escuche a alguien que me hablo.

**POV. Duncan**

Salí a tomar aire antes de conocer al general y a su hija, vi a una linda chica mirando hacia el mar.

-Hola preciosa- ella se sorprendió, parece que interrumpí sus pensamientos- tienes nombre?- le pregunte pícaramente.

-Sí, peo no pienso decírtelo- me dijo un poco molesta sin mirarme.

-Oh perdón, te moleste-le dije haciendo un pequeño puchero.

-Si!- me dijo casi gritando, parece que ya está algo harta de mí.

-Que está haciendo una chica como tú en un barco como este- le pregunte acerándome a ella.

-No te importa – diciendo esto se volteo a verme, cuando lo hizo se saco las gafas mirándonos frente a frente **(Aclaración, para ese momento Duncan ya se había quitado las gafas).**

Al verla casi se me para el corazón, era COURTNEY no la había visto hace 4 años y al parecer ella también se sorprendió al verme. Ambos en shock, en cuando el Sr. White nos interrumpió, yo estaba algo asustado, que me diría el Sr. White al ver que estoy coqueteando con otra chica.

-Duncan, veo que ya conociste a Courtney.

-Lo conoces?- preguntó Courtney confundida.

-Claro que sí, es tu prometido- dijo sonriendo

Los dos gritamos al oír eso: QUÉ!

* * *

><p><strong>Que les parecio!, VEN QUE LES DIJE QUE ES ALGO REPETITIVO EL TEMA, pero ayer estaba leyendo y en otros fic así, la mayoría trata de reinos, castillos mediavales, etc . Así que me parecio divertido hacer uno en la sociedad contemporanea, diganme que les parecio.<strong>

**Criticas, saludos, consejos ... REVIEWS! :)**


	2. Una amiga a bordo

**Hola! Aquí les traigo un nuevo Chapter, ya que termine mi proyecto, y yo junto a mi grupo lo expusimos; pero…no clasificamos :(. Maldito otro grupo! No es que sea mala perdedora, pero no fue justo! Ellos ni siquiera iban a presentar un proyecto, la única razón de que lo hicieran fue por que sus mamas acordaron entre sí el trabajo y el grupo, y lo único que ellos tuvieron que hacer fue memorizarse lo que iban a decir, que por cierto sus mamas ya les habían dicho, y exponerlo. Y mi grupo, como nuestros padres no nos ayudaron en nada, pedimos…:(**

**Lo único bueno de esto es que ya no tenemos que preocuparnos por la segunda fase. Aunque igual voy a estar ocupada ya que como yo junto a una amiga clasificamos en un examen llamado ONEM(Olimpiada nacional escolar de matemática) fuimos hoy día a concursar en la mañana y nos perdimos un día de clases, así que tengo que ponerme al día :(**

**Bueno no los aburro más y les dejo el Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS<strong>: A Princesa Stereo Love por dejarme siempre un review y a tu pregunta: después de TDWT.A Liberty Princes, como siempre, gracias!. A Carlyrific por tomarse el tiempo y dejarme un review, aunque sea una prengunta, espero que el Chapter aclare tu pregunta, a "yoooooo" o quien sea por dejarme un review, que peculiar alias. Y a Emily ya que por fin se tomo el tiempo de leer mis fics!

**DISCLAMER: **Los personajes no me pertenecen, sino a sus respectivos creadores con la excepción de los Sr. Black y White, iba a incluir a Samantha pero ahora hay otra persona.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 2: Una amiga a bordo<strong>

**POV. Courtney**

QUE!- Grite demasiado alterada, ¿podría ser cierto? Duncan mi prometido! Esto me altera mucho, apenas soporto verlo y ahora me tengo que casar con él! Esto es espantoso!.

- Espere, espere…Ella es su hija?- dijo el perdedor levantando su ceja.

- Si, por que preguntas?- pregunto mi padre sin entender la situación.

- Pero usted no sabe que ella y yo…- no lo permití continuar, sabía donde iba a llegar todo esto.

- Nunca nos habíamos visto- termine la frase por él.

- Chicos, sé que esto puede ser algo incómodo para ustedes pero ya aceptaron, nada más se puede hacer…- iba a continuar pero sonó una especie de alarma y paro- Lo siento, pero tengo que retirarme- dijo entrando a la cabina.

- Espera, tú padre no sabe nada de nosotros dos?- pregunto halándome del brazo y llevándome al extremo de la cubierta.

-Suéltame!- le dije en tono autoritario- No, no sabe… y no quiero que sepa.

- Por qué?- dijo con cara estúpida.

-Porque no quiero que sepa que estuve con un perdedor como tú, ni que me escribí a un reality show- Dije volteándome, ya que él hizo que me acordase de la poca atención que me ponían mis padres.

- No sabe?- pregunto desconcertado.

- No escuchaste! NO!- Dije casi escupiéndole en la cara y me fui a mi habitación.

Me eché en la cama, leí un libro y en menos de que me diera cuenta anocheció. Me dormí pensando en que sería de mi vida, casada con la persona que más odio y viviendo engañada todos los días por él. Al día siguiente mi padre me despertó.

- Buenos días hija – dijo con un tono entusiasta y matutino.

- Buenos días padre- dije lo más entusiasta posible, pero no podía ocultar mi cara de desagrado hacia esa "boda arreglada".

- Hija, se que estas disgustada por la boda – trato de alegrarme al ver mi cara- pero por eso te tengo una sorpresa.

- Otra?- dije sin entusiasmo.

El se abrió paso y dejo ver a una de las personas que más necesitaba en este momento.

- Brigette! – dije gritando y saltando hacia ella.

- Courtney!- grito al igual que yo y me abrazó

-Bueno, las dejaré solas- dijo mi padre sonriendo al ver mi felicidad y saliendo de la habitación.

- Que bueno que viniste Brigette, estaba tan angustiada- dije separándome de ella e invitándola a que se siente a mi lado.

- Si, a mí también me alegra venir…aunque el viaje estuvo pesado pero ya estoy aquí- menciono con una gran sonrisa en el rostro- espera, ¿Por qué estabas angustiada?- pregunto cambiando su cara a preocupación.

-Mi padre no te lo dijo?- pregunte sorprendida.

-Decirme que?- Dijo insólita.

-Me voy a casar…

-Ahh!- gritó tan fuerte que mi padre entro rápidamente a la habitación.

- Están bien chicas?- pregunto algo asustado.

-Si si, adiós Sr- dijo Brigette prácticamente botándolo de mi habitación, en ese momento no pude evitar sonreír un poco.

- FELICITACIONES COURTNEY!Por qué no me dijiste?- dijo abrazándome o mejor dicho estrangulándome.

- Brigette, suéltame!- le ordene a lo que accedió, soltándome y sentándose de nuevo- no te lo dije por que…Es una boda arreglada y me acabo de enterar- a esto ella se incomodo un poco y lo único que pudo decir fue-Oh…

- Tranquila, eso no es la peor parte- le dije triste.

-A no?- preguntó sorprendida.

-No, la peor parte es con quien me voy a casar

- Y ese es…

- Duncan…

* * *

><p><strong>Si, Lo sé, muyyyyy corto, pero que puedo decir…estaba molesta por la feria de ciencias.<strong>

**Espero que les haya gustado el Chapter y los veo otro día…se me olvida algo, O SI! **

**REVIEWS!**


	3. El Plan Maestro

**Hola chicos! Me complace anunciarles que estoy muy feliz! Y eso es gracias a todos sus reviews, ya sean buenos o malos los acepto todos, cada vez que me dejan un review golpeo a la persona más cercana y ya golpee a Emily 3 veces, fue tan divertido claro que no para Emily. Y enserio lamento si no actualizo tan rápido como algunos quieren, no me culpen no tengo tanto tiempo aparte que acabo de enviciarme con 3 juegos en facebook como odio esos juegos ¬¬ cada vez que juego me envicio, es por eso que no entro mucho a facebook. También estoy feliz porque finalmente uno de los OC's que escribí para un reality entró y eso se lo debo a eclipse total. **

**Bueno no los distraigo más con mis asuntos y aquí va el Chapter**

* * *

><p><strong>AGRADECIMIENTOS: <strong>Agradezco a Liberty Princess, Princesa Stereo Love por dejarme un review en todas mis historias enserio se los agradezco bastante! Y también a Carlyrific por sus críticas-consejos me sirven bastante y siempre trato de aplicarlas.

**DISCLAMER:** Los personajes aquí presentes no me pertenecen, sino hubiese matado a Duncan, no es cierto o tal vez si…

**AVBERTENCIA:** Este chapter no tendrá nada de narración, sólo dialogos y la respectiva descripción de acciones realizadas por cada personaje.

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 3:"El Plan Maestro"<strong>

- Bridgette, Bridgette- repetía Courtney mientras pasaba su mano frente al rostro de Bridgette esperando ver una respuesta de parte de ella, ya que se había quedado en estado de shock por cinco segundos.

- ¡¿Dónde están las cámaras? – preguntó exaltada y empezó a buscar algunas supuestas cámaras.

- No hay cámaras, enserio es Duncan-dijo Courtney algo molesta y a la vez triste.

- ¿Y el ya lo sabe? – preguntó curiosa acercándose a Courtney.

- Si - dijo colocando un mechón de su cabello tras la oreja- él ya lo sabe.

- Oh, lo siento- dijo la rubia tratando de disculparse con su mejor amiga.

- No te disculpes, ni yo lo hubiese creído – respondió la castaña poniendo en su rostro una leve sonrisa.

- Y… ¿Él como lo tomo?- preguntó de nuevo la ojiverde.

- No lo sé – dijo la CIT algo incomoda por tantas preguntas que la surfista le realizaba.

-¿Cómo que no sab…- no puedo continuar ya que Courtney se molesto tanto que prácticamente explotó.

- Mira Bridgette, no-lo-sé ¿entiendes? No lo sé y no me interesa saberlo- dijo por ultimo cruzando los brazos y volteando para que su mejor amiga no viera las lagrimas que querían brotarle.

- Lo siento Courtney, no quería hacerte sentir mal – dijo dulcemente la rubia y abrazo a su mejor amiga.-No llores Courtney, tu eres la fuerte Courtney ¡No puedes dejar que un chico te haga llorar!...claro aunque ya lo hizo en total drama world tour y…

- Cállate Bridgette – dijo la castaña con una pequeña sonrisa mientras le devolvía el abrazo a Bridgette.

- Bueno, ahora levántate y sécate esas lágrimas que ya vamos a desembarcar en una playa- trato de animarla. Estaba a punto de salir pero una idea se le llegó a la mente y enseguida fue hacia Courtney.- Tengo una espectacular idea.

- ¿Ahh?- pregunto la castaña sin entender una de las palabras que escuchaba.

- Tú dices que estas triste por casarte con Duncan ¿verdad?- dijo tomando la iniciativa y haciendo que Courtney esté más confundida de lo que ya estaba.

- Si, pero… no entiendo que tiene que ver esto con…- la rubia la corto y empezó a decir su "plan maestro".

- Tú estás triste porque no quieres casarte con él y eso es porque lo odias. Y tú lo odias porque al engañarte con Gwen él te hirió y ahora solo falta que tú lo hieras a él- dijo con una cara de "Eureka" en su rostro.

- Aún no entiendo el plan- dijo la castaña aún confundida.

- Fácil Courtney… lo único que hay que hacer es ayudar al karma. Y para eso ya tengo un plan- dijo con una sonrisa en el rostro.

* * *

><p><strong>Ok, hasta aquí llega el Chapter, enserio siento hacerlo tan corto y con algunas preguntas…¿Cuál será el plan de Bridgette?¿Dejará Courtney de estar tan confundida?¿porqué Duncan no apareció en este Chapter? NO SE PIERDAN EL PROXIMO CHAPTER DE EN SU MAYORÍA: MARINEROS (estoy pensando cambiar el título no me atrae en lo absoluto) *cofcof*<strong>

**Emily: Enserio tengo que hacerlo en cada Chapter? yo soy la que sufre**

**Sam: Solo hazlo **

**Emily: Ok, por favor dejen reviews, tendré una almohada a mi lado en toda la noche.**

**Sam: eso lo sacaste del manual de Ned.**


End file.
